trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorina Basarab
Dorina Basarab is an Urban Fantasy series written by Karen Chance and the spin-off series to the Cassandra Palmer series. Overview Follows the adventures of Dorina Basarab, Mircea's daughter from the Cassandra Palmer series who is a Dhamphir: half-vampire half human These books tell the story of the dhampir daughter of Mircea Basarab, a major figure in the Cassie Palmer series. A number of crossover characters and plotlines connect the two series, which I have always viewed as one. So far, there are three novels about Dory: Midnight’s Daughter, Death’s Mistress and Fury’s Kiss. The first Dorina (Midnight's Daughter) can be read after the second Cassie (Claimed by Shadow) because it concludes the storyline begun in that book. Or, if you wish to read chronologically, it can be read after Embrace the Night, the third Cassie, which it overlaps. Our novella, "Buying Trouble," (available in the On the Prowl anthology or by itself as an ebook) should be read before the start of the Dorina series, as it sets up some of the conflicts of that book. It is not necessary to understand or enjoy the novel, however. Books #''Midnight's Daughter'' (Oct. 2008) #''Death's Mistress'' (Jan. 2010) #''Fury's Kiss'' (Oct. 2012) #Titled TBA Companion novellas *1.1. "Buying Trouble" (2007; ebook) *2.1. "In Vino Veritas" (2011; free ebook) Blurbs ''Midnight's Daughter'' Dorina Basarab is a dhampir-half human, half vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. So far Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those demons and vampires who deserve killing. Now Dory's vampire father has come back into her life. Her Uncle Dracula (yes, the Dracula), infamous even among vampires for his cruelty and murderous ways, has escaped his prison. And her father wants Dory to work with gorgeous master vampire Louis-Cesare to put him back there. Vampires and dhampirs are mortal enemies, and Dory prefers to work alone. But Dracula is the only thing on Earth that truly scares her, so when Dory has to go up against him, she'll take all the help she can get…. ''Death's Mistress'' Dorina Basarab is a dhampir-half-human, half-vampire. Back home in Brooklyn after the demise of her insane Uncle Dracula, Dory's hoping her life is about to calm down. But soon Dory realizes someone is killing vampire Senate members, and if she can't stop the murderer, her friends may be next... ''Fury's Kiss'' Dorina Basarab is a dhampir—half-human, half-vampire. Subject to uncontrollable rages, most dhampirs live very short, very violent lives. But so far, Dory has managed to maintain her sanity by unleashing her anger on those demons and vampires who deserve killing... Dory is used to fighting hard and nasty. So when she wakes up in a strange scientific lab with a strange man standing over her, her first instinct is to take his head off. Luckily, the man is actually the master vampire Louis-Cesare, so he’s not an easy kill. It turns out that Dory had been working with a Vampire Senate task force on the smuggling of magical items and weaponry out of Faerie when she was captured and brought to the lab. But when Louis-Cesare rescues her, she has no memory of what happened to her. To find out what was done to her—and who is behind it—Dory will have to face off with fallen angels, the maddest of mad scientists, and a new breed of vampires that are far worse than undead. Awards 3. Fury's Kiss *Nominee of the 2012 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Paranormal Fantasy" category See also *''Cassandra Palmer'' series References